


Nostalgia

by Ericaca



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, High School, Love, Memory Loss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: After Chibiusa leaves the past, she completely forgets about her time there, more in specific about a certain person she met during her adventures.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

21th century.

It was a hot summer day in Juuban. Most people were inside their houses in front of a fan or somewhere cold. Except for a group of nine girls. It was a bittersweet day for all of them. The now not so Chibi Usagi was leaving for the 30th century again. The big difference here was that she was not coming back. All the girls said goodbye to her. Except for one. Saturn, also named Hotaru, was the last one to say goodbye. Chibiusa ran towards her, giving the crying teen a big hug. "Don't cry Hotaru. Please don't cry." Usa said, barely holding her tears back. "Don't go," Hotaru whispered. "I'm sorry, but I have to," Usa answered sadly. "When you get back... will I also be there?" Hotaru asked. Usa began nodding. "Of course you'll be there." She said. "Chibi... its time," Usagi said. Usa noded. She gave Hotaru a sly kiss on her cheeks. Cleaning her tears away. "Please don't forget me," Hotaru said. Usa shook her head. "I won't. I promise." She said. Usa smiled and walked away. She raised the time key and as much as it hurt everyone, they all still smiled. While she said those words that would take her back to her home, she looked at Hotaru one final time before she banished.

30st century.

As I walked through the space door, I finally arrived at the crystal palace. I saw everybody there. Mama and papa ran smiling towards me, giving me a hug, all the Senshi were there, the asteroid Senshi, Haruka, Michiru, Puu and... where was Hotaru? I quickly broke the hug and looked around. As much as I looked I couldn't find her. "Small lady?" Papa said my name and then placed his hand on my shoulder. "Where is Hotaru?" I asked worriedly. I saw mom and the rest of the senshi's hurt face. The asteroid Senshi just looked at me confused. "Who's Hotaru?" Mama asked. At that moment I broke. "How can you say that!? Hotaru! Sailor Saturn! Where is she!?" I yelled. How could they don't know who she is? They have to. After everything that she had done for us. "What are you talking about small lady? There is no Sailor Saturn." Haruka said. "There is! Knock it out! It's not funny." I said. First screaming, but then my voice broke into a sob. Pluto came towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Its okay small lady. Let it out." She said. "Puu! You know she is real! You do! Please tell me you do." I said through my tears. "I'm sorry, but no." She said. Even if she was saying something her face showed a totally different thing. It showed sadness and regret. "Don't worry small lady. I'll help you forget." She said in a whisper. Then kissed my forehead. Everything was blurry and all I could see were the silhouettes of the Senshi and my parents. Everything was turning darker by second. Then there was a loud crash, then silence. Forever silenced. No more sounds of soft piano music that Hotaru loved to play for me. Hotaru? That's a very pretty name. It reminds me of someone. I guess I forgot. I don't remember at all. All I can remember is a sharp pain in my heart and a broken promise.


	2. Chapter 2.

I woke to the smell of pancakes. I had a massive headache. "Small lady. You are awake. I thought you'll never wake up." Ami said. All the Senshi were in my bedroom. They all had a smile on their faces. Except for the outers and mama. They weren't smiling. Mama's eyes were red and puffy, and her faces showed deep regret and sorrow. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Mama asked. Her voice was soft yet sad. I have never seen her sad. Mama is the personification of perfection. She always has an answer for everything, always knows what to do. She is forever happy. I have never seen her like this, I have seen Usagi like this, but not mama. "I... don't... I have a headache," I said. I was a total mess. I wanted to say something but my mouth and brain couldn't coordinate, so I ended up saying a totally different thing. "It's okay. Maybe you should rest for a little longer." Ami said. "But first things first, how about you eat your first future meal," Mako said. The inners rolled their eyes. I didn't feel like eating. I had a knot in my stomach. I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. Maybe later." I said. All the Senshi gasped, then they laughed. "Well, that's new," Rei said. "You sure you are okay Chibs," Mina asked. I noded. I hated when they called me Chibiusa. I'm not really little anymore. I am now fifteen years old. Not five. But I didn't feel like arguing now. I just fell back on the bed and covered my face with a pillow. After a while, I heard sobs. Then a door opening and fast steps. I wanted to see what was happening. But I couldn't. I didn't want to see yet I still did. I finally fell asleep again. After what seemed like hours I finally slept. But now with a major difference. I slept for hours but I couldn't rest. I still felt so tired. Without a bit of energy. That night. I dreamed about a girl I have never met. I could not see her face. Only her deep purple eyes. Those were the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. But something was telling me, no, yelling me, that I already knew her. She looked so familiar. So nostalgic. The day after that, I dreamed of the same girl, still without having a bit of rest. Then the day after and after and after, the whole year. And I still felt as tired as that first night. Until I started my second year of high school. That was the first night that I slept correctly. There was also something telling me that tomorrow will be special. I am not sure what that meant. But I just had that feeling. That day sure was very special.  
I heard, for what felt like forever, soft piano music inside my ears. It was a simple song, yet so nostalgic. So beautiful, so... Hotaru... i still don't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"Small lady. You'll be late for school." Papa said knocking on my door. I opened my eyes. I smiled. I haven't rested like that in what felt like an eternity. "I'm awake!" I yelled happily. After that, I went to the bathroom and dressed up on my school uniform. After doing my hair I ran to the palace's dining room to find Ceres and the girls already there. "Usa. What took you so long?" Ceres asked. I giggled. "Sorry. I overslept." I said seating down. After breakfast, we went to school. I don't remember being so happy in so long. When we finally arrived. We went to the hallway that announced what room will student will be at. There were a lot of people there looking at the list. So we had to wait. Or in Ves and Jun's case. Kick themselves in. I was sick of the never-ending wait so I ended up doing the same. I saw my name and then the room. Number 201. I then saw the other girl's room. They all had room number 137. I got myself out of the pile, with the help of Para and Cere. "What room did we got?" Para asked excitedly. I wasn't so excited anymore. "You guys go to room 137," I said. They both smiled. "Great! That's french!" Cere said. They took my hand and left. Ves and Jun came running after us. "Guys. I have a different room." I said. They all stopped. "What? But we have always had the same class." Jun said. "You need to change to our class." Cere said. "I'll do it later. But I gotta head to my class now." I said. "What class did you got?" Para asked. "201," I said. They all made a weird face. "I pity you. That's advanced calculus." Ves said. I didn't mind having math. I actually love math. But I felt disappointed to not be in the same room with my friends. I shrugged. "I have to go now. See you guys at another period... hopefully." I said and walked in the other direction. The bell had already rung. But I didn't mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. What I saw made my jaw hit the ground. There was a beautiful girl, she had short black hair and pale skin. She also had purple eyes. Just like the girl in my dreams. I had already met this girl before. I had to. She felt so nostalgic. "Excuse me, but do you know where room 201 is?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calm. I went blank. I had to know where I had met her before. I had to find out. She gulped and looked around. She walked away. I snapped out and took her hand. "Yeah. This way." I said and walked towards the class. I looked at her once again. I was surprised to see that her face was now red. "You can let go of me now." She said. Looking at our hands and saw that I was still holding her. I blushed and let go of her. For some reason, I felt like we have held hands millions of times. After some seconds I shook my head and decided that I was just being paranoid. As much as I tried to remember her, there was a lock on my mind that didn't let me. "May I please have your name?" I heard her ask. "Oh. Sorry, my name is Usagi Tsukino." I said with a smiled. "I'm really sorry for taking your time Usagi. You'll be late for my fault-" She began. "Don't be silly. Its no problem at all. Plus, we got the same class." I said. She noded. "May I have your name too?" I asked. "Of course. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." She said. At that moment my head began to hurt. Hotaru. Hotaru... I have heard the name before. Such a beautiful name. "I'm sorry. But have we met before?" I asked. Maybe I don't remember her. But she maybe does remember me. "I don't think so," Hotaru answered. "You look very familiar. Like someone who was close to me... I don't know. Just forget I said that." I said. Hotaru opened her mouth and was about to talk. But I interrupted her again. "We are here," I said and opened the door. There were a few students in, they were all talking excitedly. I could not place any of them. I entered the room and sat down. I saw Hotaru seating on the back of the last row. I thought for a while before I moved myself to the seat in front of her. She looked at me and then to the window. "Would you mind if I seat here?" I asked. Hotaru shook her head. "Not at all." She said. At that moment the teacher arrived and presented herself.


	4. Chapter 4.

When the bell rang, instructing that it was time to leave for another class. I became quite excited. Maybe I'll have classes with one of my friends now, or even better, I'll have classes with all of them. I was about to walk to the door when I saw Hotaru, she was standing next to her seat and frowning. God, it must be so awful to be new here. Most people at the school have been hanging around since pre k. We don't normally have new students, it's not like the school is an exclusive private school that only the high class has access to. This is actually a public school, my parents always thought it was necessary for me to have a normal childhood, so all my friends and I go to a public school. I felt a flash of pity pass through me. I wanted to help Hotaru, but I didn't want to be late for my own class. Fuck it. Its the first day of school, everybody will be late. I walked towards her and smiled. "Hey, need help finding your class?" I asked. Hotaru looked at me and nodded shyly. "Do you know where astrophysics is?" She asked in a low tone. I noded. I didn't know where it was. But I was sure that just by looking at the number of the room I will know. "May I please have that?" I said and pointed to her paper. 211 was the room number. I took her hand and guided her towards the exit of the room. I looked into her paper once again and saw that all her classes were advanced. It left me wondering if she was really supposed to even be in high school or if she skipped grades. "Sorry, but may I have my paperback?" Hotaru asked softly, her voice was little more than a soft whisper. I nodded and gave it back. The room wasn't so far away, all you had to do was take the stairs that was almost next to our first period and walk a hallway, and then is the third door to the left. "So here we are!" I said and opened the door for her. Hotaru giggled and said a thank you in her soft voice. I smiled and stood there for some seconds before I realized I didn't even know where I had to go. I facepalmed myself and took the paper that our teacher had given us out. French, room 137. I slapped myself in the head even harder. That is where my friends come from. So I won't be seeing them in the second period either. Fantastic. I walked in a fast peace there and opened the door. The teacher was there introducing herself and looked at me. She was new here and looked quite old, all her hairs were gray and she had an awful sense of fashion. Yup, definitely a boomer. I saw how she looked deeply annoyed at me. I quickly vowed and murmured an apology. "Well looks like we met our first specimen. The always late. Even late on the first day, only leaves us wondering what will happen in the rest of the year." The woman said as if it was funny. Some students made out a laugh will others only smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I helped out a fellow peer who was new and lost as it is instructed to do in the first days," I said almost robotic. God. It was only the first day and it was already going awfull. She looked at me and now I saw her angry. "How dare you speak back to me!?" She yelled. At moments like this, I had to bite my tongue and keep quiet, without letting her to who she was talking to. I only vowed again and apologized once again. "May I please go to a seat now?" I asked. "We only speak french in this class, if you don't know how-to is a good time to use the door." She said and smirked. Such an ugly expression to make. I knew how to speak french. I had been taught how to speak English, Spanish, french and german since I was young. It was part of my training to become a queen. I looked at her straight in the eye and said it again. "Non, Je sais parler français. Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît arrêter Cette absurdité? Je me suis excusé Deux fois, Que voulez-vous d'autre?" I said in the language and left to find a seat. The teacher yelled for some other things but I didn't care. All I wanted is to go home. I found a seat in the back of the class and sat down. I closed my eyes and let the woman calm down. After she realized that it was useless she stopped screaming and began talking about the class again. I could not have cared any less. I didn't hear a single word that left her mouth. I'll just ask Vesta or Cere about it.


End file.
